bobbys_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Generic
|gender = Male |alias =Mason Derek, Carl, Judsen, Jess |enemies = Markie (rival) Lord Reality Lady Reality Mr. Von Terrible |hair = Black |born = November 16, 1986 |died = |age = 4 (seasons 1-7) 12 (season 8) |status = Alive |job = |location = Bobbyland (formerly); Oregon |relatives = Parents: Howard & Martha Girlfriend: Sheila (season 1,formely) & Jackie (seasons 2-7) Uncle: Ted "'Aunt:"' Ruth, Mi Mi Grandparents: Abby & Al Generic Great-GrandFather: Mr. Generic Siblings: Kelly, Derek, Jake & Al Generic II Cousins: Sydney, Jeffery, Briauna Cousin in Law: Mame |appearance =The Visit To Aunt Ruth's |voiced by = Howie Mandel }} Bobby Adelvice Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born November 16, 1986) is the main character of Bobby's World, a little boy with an overactive imagination. Bobby is a literal thinker and it is evident throughout each episode when a character uses idioms and other figures of speech (e.g. a "Dude Ranch" becomes "a ranch for dudes, and Bobby pictures a ranch full of "dudes" hanging out). He is born in the fairytale world called Bobbyland. Bobby has black hair and eyes and a distinct wide face with a wide nose. In his self proclaimed birthplace, Bobbyland, Bobby wears a white sailor hat with black tassles, white shirt, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and black Mary Janes. On earth, Bobby is usually seen sporting a white tee-shirt with red sleves and red shorts with blue & white gymshoes usually walking around with is favorite stuffed spider Webbly or riding his Tricycle as seen in the show's intro. Bobby attended Little Red Pre-School with his girlfriend Jackie who freguently kissed him in front of the class despite being taunted by everyone. Bobby often daydreams in class however he has shown natural signs of intelligence and as a result has been successful in class. Bobby also has an exceptionally advanced vocabulary then the average kid his age. Bobby is voiced by Howie Mandel. Biography Born in Bobbyland / Bobby's banishment to Earth In Bobby's World: The Movie, Bobby was born in a fairytale-like magical world called "Bobbyland", where he can fly, sing, dance, play and having fun as he's having the exciting adventures happen every day. Until one day, a evil queen banishes Bobby to Earth, and landed into Oregon, where he meets Howard Generic and his wife, Martha, just before the events of Bobby's World take place. An imaginative Bobby claims however that he came from a magical place called "Bobbyland" where he ruled everything. After Bobby came to Earth His family lives in a 5 bedroom home at a cul-de-sac in a suburban area. He is often bullied by his big brother Derek who often calls him "dork" and "dweeb." Bobby's sister Kelly who also finds Bobby annoying however has been on Bobby's side several times during the series however each time Kelly and Bobby bond an event takes place usually to spoil the moment. Bobby's mom Martha works tirelessly around the house to care for her family. Prior to the birth of the twins Jake and Al she always spent quality time with her then youngest son Bobby. Bobby's dad Howard Generic usually teaches Bobby valuable life lessons throughout the show. However Bobby lets his imagination get him into "gigantic trouble" with his dad and is often sent to his room as a result or sent him to jail. Whenever Bobby finds himself in an uneasy situation he usually relies on his favorite Uncle Ted to arrive and cheer him up. Bobby's favorite super hero is Captain Squash. Bobby often watches his show and faithfully eats Captain Squash cereal for breakfast of typical mornings. Captain Squash appears in many of Bobby's dreams, saving him from trouble. Bobby views Webbly as his side-kick in his imaginations often helping Bobby get to places and things that are out of his reach. Bobby spends every night sleeping with the family pet Roger on his bed. Bobby enters game shows and contests; however, he ends up losing because of his own naive. When he enter a candy sell contest, he was about to win until the last costumer offers him a sticker; however, he had none and tries to give him money in which Bobby refuses and lost the game. Another ex is he entered a game show where he tells people about his adventure; however, instead of telling everyone about his road trip, he told everyone that his adventure is finding a telephone which caused him to lose. Appearance Bobby has black hair. In his birthplace, Bobbyland, he wears a white sailor-like hat with a black tassels, white shirt with short sleeves, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. When he landed on earth, He wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts and blue sneakers. Episodes Bobby's World '''SEASON 1' * A Visit to Aunt Ruth's (first appearence) * Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure * Adventures in Bobbysitting * Best of the Mall * My Dad Can Fix Everything * Me and Roger * The Big Sweep * The Night of the Living Pumpkin * Beach Blanket Bobby * The Revenge of Dr. Noo * In Search of the Ring Bear * See America's Last * Bobby's Big Broadcast SEASON 2 * Three Kids and a Baby * Suspect, Lies and Videotapes * Clubhouse Bobby * Nightmare on Bobby's Street * Caution: Bobby at Work * Total Recess * Chariots of Bobby * Bobby's Birthday Bash SEASON 3 * Bobby's Tooth or Dare * Bobby's Big Move * Bad News Bobby * Swim By Me * The Plays the Thing * Fish Tales * The Music * Misery Loves Company (Sleepover Scare) * Bobby Phone * Baby Brother Blues * Bobby's Girl * Ill Effects * I Want My Mommy SEASON 4 * The Hero * Uncle Ted's New Friend * The World Accordian to Bobby * Bobby Ties the Knot * Jets, Choo-Choos and Cars * Karate Bobby * A Day With Dad * Psycho Bobby * The Smell of the Tattletale * It's My Party * One Clump or Two * Bobby's Big Dream * Bobby the Musical SEASON 5 * Rebel Without A Clue * Geriatric Park * Harry Takes a Powder * Bobby's Big Boo-Boo * Mom On Wheels * Weekend At Teddy's * Generics Under Construction * Mrs. Noogiefire * Bobby Slicker * No Sale * Who You Gonna Call...??? * Starring Bobby * A Truth About Aunt Ruth SEASON 6 * Bobby On-Line * Bobby The Genius * Hooked On Caps * Bobby's Last Stand * Miracle of 34th St and Rural Route 1 * Just Plain Sleepless * Bobby, Lord of the Slopes * The Importance of Being Ernest * Independence Bobby * Bobby The Candidate SEASON 7 * Bad Manners Bobby * Roger's Ransom * Cooties * Promises, Promises * It's a Generic's Life * Crusin' Bobby * Blue Eggs and Bobby * Dad's Big Day * Back to the Furniture * Generics And Indians * Time After Time (last appearence) Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls SEASON 1 * Jackie to the Furniture (first appearence,flashback) * Jackie's Project Mishaps (non-speaking cameo) * Sherlock Snurd * Werewolf Jackie * Webbly's New Girlfriend (non-speaking cameo) * Jackie in Bobbyland * Jackie and her Clones (cameo) * The Many Clips of the Bodines (flashback) * Jackie and Roger * Jackie's Jokes * Jackie's Christmas Spectacular SEASON 2 TBA * Jackie's New Boyfriend * Cowgirl Jackie (mentioned only) * Substitute Teacher Kelly * Jackie's Rat Jam * Mall Girl Kelly (cameo) * Jackie's Pigtail Mishap * Jackie's Cheerleading Team * Jackie's Slumber Party (cameo) * Jackie's Nature * Weekend at Ruth's * Uncle Ted's Got a Brand New Badge * The Mind Question with Jackie * Sally and Sheila's County Fair (non-speaking cameo) * Jackie Doodled (cameo) * For Jackie with Love * I'll Be Baked for Jackie * Captain Squash and the Space Invasion * Santa Meeker and Santa Snurd * Jackie the Musical (flashback) * SEASON 3 TBA * Jackienocchio * Mrs. Orso vs. Mrs. Wells * All That Glitters About Jackie * Three Girls meet Carl * Who Loved Uncle Ted? * The Star is Jackie * The Trouble with Sheila * White Fudged Sally * Sheila's Lab * Sheila and Carl * Jackie's Wonderful Life * Winter Jackieland * Derek's Christmas Carol School Bobby began attending Little Red Pre-School in 1991, just before his fifth birthday in Total Recess. Bobby was initially excited about attending school until Kelly tells him "out of love" that "school is like a total nightmare" which surprises Bobby. Derek adds grease to the fire by adding frightening details which leaves Bobby shaken up before his first day of school. After adjusting to the environment at school with Uncle Ted accompanying him, Bobby eventually finds that school isn't so bad and says, "Isn't education great? We rest my case." He later attends Ms. Orso's class with Jackie who from the time he was little has been his self-proclaimed girlfriend. Bobby finished Little Red pre-school as class president after president elect, Jackie resigned her posistion and handed it over to him. Bobby moved on to attend the Neighborhood Elementary School. Bobby walks with Derek to school now that they attend the same school. Bobby became a lot more popular and stood out in the class in a more positive manner in Kindergarten than at his preschool. In Bobby's World 2: Calling all Members, the school itself revealed a hallway, lockers, and students (especially his classmates, except for Jackie) have replaced the students of the original version. Catchphrases * "Good morning, Bobbyland!" * "Uh oh.." * "Gadzooks!" * "Am I in trouble?" * "But Mom..." * "Yikes!" * "Yay!" * "Bobby will save the day!" * Pleeeeeeeease?? * Eee-Yuck!!! Trivia * The history Bobby's voice dates back to 1966 when Howie Mandel was 11 years old where he was at a birthday party. When a piece of cake when half-way down his throat, Howie began to choke, and his voice came out squeaky. With this voice, the first ever line spoken with it was, "Help meeeee! Can't Breeeeeathe!" Everyone in the room laughed at Mandel. At school, Howie's teacher would say "Howie Mandel, if you have something funny to say, you get up and tell the whole class!" Mandel said "Help meeeee!" with the voice all over school. As time passed, Howie got over the situation, but he chose to use the voice to portray the voice of Bobby Generic. * Bobby's voice was originally used as Skeeter's voice in Muppet Babies in the 1980s. * Stewie Griffin's appearance is said to somewhat resemble that of Bobby Generic. *In 1998, The Bobby's World Series retired. Then in 2014, Bobby Generic returned for the series-sequel. Category:Bobby Category:Bobby's World Category:Bobbyland Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Generic Family Category:Heroes